Betrayal is Too Kind a Word
by NickyJean
Summary: Sydney and the team are out to destroy the evil Sloane once and for all only to realize they have yet to comprehend the true danger....pg 13 for now...please read Author notes..Will include entire cast..Hopefully S/S, V/OC, and J/I


****

Title: Betrayal is Too Kind a Word (Title is a WIP and may cng as the story grows)

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Sydney and the team are out to destroy the evil Sloane once and for all only to realize they have yet to comprehend the true danger. 

****

Pairing: I know what I want but I'm not going to rush putting couples together if it conflicts with the story so crossing my fingers: S/S, V/OC, J/I

****

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything other wise you would have heard of me by now. Not just here but on E TV and MTV and HGTV…don't forget Tvland and all the other TVs that are really cool but aren't considered a superpower. 

****

Timeline: After Dark Turn, but its really my own creation so kind of an AU

****

Distribution: Just let me know. I'm sure once you pay the reasonably small fee of a soul or your first born you will realize that I took you to the cleaners and you could have gotten it for free by just asking LOL.

****

Author's Note: This hasn't been Beta's yet but I have every intention of doing so. So if it really bothers you wait till I repost it other wise feel free to review and critique at your hearts desire. 

****

~*~

Chapter One: Everything you thought you knew…

~*~

POV: Sydney 

The room was chaos. I took down two men and was on my third when I dare a chance glance around the room. Dixon was faced with three men of his own but his intent was clear. He was heading for Sloane. Sloane had other issues, as he appeared to be fighting off my father with the help of additional bad guys. The tide was slowly turning in our favor as I radioed Vaughn our situation. The room was almost clear and it looked like we were finally going to get Sloane. It looked like I could finally end this chapter of my life. 

A door swung open off of the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop the breath that caught in my throat at the sight. The one thing that could mean the end of the operation the end of everything we had been working for. 

The distraction enabled the man I was fighting to punch me in the jaw and then another breath taking one in the gut. I immediately refocused my attention but not without regard to my guardian angel. "Vaughn, my mother and Sark just showed up."

"Syd, get the device and get out of there. You're out numbered."

'Out numbered he says,' I scoff to myself. 'I have Dixon and my dad. What more could a girl want?' At that moment a gun shoots off followed by another round. "Oh, yeah a gun." I muse aloud trying to keep my mind on my opponent and not the possibility that I could have just been shot. 

Two more blows and the man is down. I center myself quickly. Nope, not feeling any pain so I couldn't have been shot. Maybe shot at but I didn't take a bullet. I circle quickly then duck for the nearest cover to plan my next move. As I dive behind the desk, I realize that two men are holding my dad as Sloane punches him. Dixon is that much closer to Sloane so my dad's danger isn't going to last much longer. 

Peeking from my cover I realize that my mom…I mean Derevko has the device. 'Dixon must have dropped it,' I rationalize. Finally I spot Sark…What the Hell? Did that just?.. No it couldn't have. 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sark just shot one of the men holding my father. I blink and he took out the other with the butt of his gun. Both men aren't dead but the one that was shot is clutching his kneecap that is now blown away while the other is completely unconscious. 

My father drops to the ground from the beating he took. Sark looks almost like he's considering dropping to my father's side when he notices the look of sheer betrayal in Sloane's eyes. I watch in stunned shock as Sloane strikes out at Sark only to be counter attacked with ease. 

"Sydney catch," comes Derevko's voice. I turn, still too caught up in events to move as fluidly as normal, but the device flying toward me get my attention. I dive out and catch it in my hot hands. "Get it out of here," Irina orders. 

My mind is whirling because I know I can't leave my dad who is still too weak to get up. "Dixon!" I call out panicked.

Dixon turns and glances over. He realizes for the first time that my father is there. I can only guess that Dixon was so intent on getting to Sloane that Dixon never even noticed that my father was battling with him. 

I turned back to my mother and she is there fighting an older man. Whoever he is, he seems to be holding his own, unfortunately, I guess. Confused I run for the entrance. The unknown man, despite Irina constant attack, notices my attempt at escape and turns to Sloane. "The door, Arvin, get the door." Noticing Sloane's distraction he calls over to three of his newly arrived men and motions them over to Sloane's side. They quickly take Sark's immediate attention and Sloane slowly moves toward the wall and pushes a button. 

The motors whirl and grind as I notice the large steel door slowly start to close. Let's face it that's the only way out of here unless I want to go through the legion of men that Mr. NoName brought with him. I couldn't help but notice we were slowly getting over run. I started racing for the door calling out to Dixon. Telling him to hurry that we were running out of time. The door that was once five feet from my head is now slowly down and about one foot from my head. 

I'm finally on the other side of a door that with the device in hand but everyone else. Hell they'll never make it. There's just too many of them. But then I see it, I almost laugh slightly hysterical. "What else could a girl want?" I dive back into the room leaving the device at a safe distance from the door, while telling Vaughn and the rest of his team to get their asses down here. I reach for the gun so conveniently left by one of the many men I probably took out. No gloating here, I swear. Taking my first shot and disabling the man stopping Dixon from reaching my father. 

Normally, I despise these things but desperate times call for desperate measures. Dixon is now holding up my father and heading for the door with only a regretful glance to Sloane who is slightly encompassitate after the beating between my father and Sark. 

Sark is also heading for the door actually giving my father and Dixon cover, with a quick glance toward mo- ..Irina. 

Irina was still sparring with the unknown man but was finally getting the upper hand. Especially since my next bullet was embedded in the man's shoulder. The man flies back in pain and his body collides with one of his henchman who is also dodging my bullets. Irina turns with a small smile, so pleased with herself, but it didn't last though, as she seems to notice the door slowly coming down. 

She had to with me pointing to it. She must have got the hint because she makes a mad dash for the door dodging the men that seem to want to hold her back. Unencumbered she meet up with my father, Dixon and Sark within moments. Sark shows an uncharacteristic smile and seems very grateful to have at least one person he's helping not look at him with distrust. 

They are close now, with the door just above my waist. "Go Sydney," my father orders. I hesitate for a moment but then I remember the drill between the fact that this man is not only my superior but also my father. If it were any other superior I would have laughed at the order, but it was my father so I reluctantly dove under the door. I dropped down to my stomach and despite the bad angle, I shot at any of the advisories that were close enough to do any harm. 

As I continued my coverage, a swift kick to the ribs caught me unaware. I dropped the gun and rolled swiftly to the left. I used the momentum to put distance between the attacker and me. "Where is it?" he demanded with a thick Australian accent. 

'What the hell, Australia has terrorist now?' I kick him twice and then go in for the kill. It knocks him off balance and he falls to the floor. He's now scrambling to get to his feet again but I'm on him with a one-two combination followed by a quick jab with my knee knocking him out cold. I look quickly around the loading dock that I just escaped to. I see cherry red lights shimmering off the other warehouses in the distance and realize that help is finally on the way. I turn again and catch sight of the device still safely where I left it. Turning some more I realize that this guy was on his own and nothing fills me with greater relief. My attention is finally on the door, which is now perilously low. "Hurry," I scream. But in the few short moments I was with the Bossy Aussie, everything's changed. Dixon and Sark are fighting to escape attackers and Irina is dragging my Dad who is now completely unconscious toward the exit that was much closer to them a moment ago. I'm not sure how the backtracking occurred but I start to dive under the door to help. 

Dixon and Sark, now free are racing toward the exit. But Sloane catches on to Dixon and tackles him. Sark turns to help him but Dixon catches sight of me trying to crawling in. "Get her out of her." Dixon orders. Sark spares me the shortest glance, but then turns to Irina. 

"Do it," she confirms pulling my dad closer to the door. "Don't forget your orders Sark. Nothing happens to them, either one of them." 

I'm focused on my mom and trying to get to her to help her with my father whose all but dead weight. 'Bad choice of words, Syd.' I don't see Sark run his hands through his hair almost desperately hoping for another alternative but I certainly feel him as he dives into my midsection and rolls me out the door. We shuffle turns of whose on top but in the end he has me pinned down to the floor on the safe side of the door. . 

"Get off me," I huff and struggle.

"I can't do that," and he turns his attention toward the door as it continues its decent. 

It's a mere foot and a half from the ground and my struggle becomes more intense. I see my mother realize that she isn't going to make it out and unless she leaves my father behind. As she lays him on the ground and I scream out ever curse word I've ever heard in between pleading for my father to wake up. But it's not the door she runs to. It's Dixon's side. She fights off two of the men restricting Dixon's movements and shoves him toward the door. We all know that if Sloane gets half a chance he will kill Dixon, just as if given half a chance Dixon will kill Sloane both for the same reason. 

Dixon allows himself to be pulled toward the door but he isn't really making an effort. I want to reach for him but Sark is still on top of me making me immobile. I'm still calling Dixon's name as my mother pulls him to safety. I'm finally able to move as I realize that Sark's weight is gone. The world disappears as I reach through the opening trying to get through, to my partner and my dad. But now I've found new resistance. I kick out at it but it's no use it holds me tight. Tears are streaming down my check as my mother starts scanning the room for an alternate escape route. Dixon on the other hand is reaching for me trying to tell me that everything is going to be OK. That everything will be fine. 

But then, there's silence. 

Sure the chaos continued. Sirens, yelling, metal hitting metal as they tried to open the door again. People talking over each other. But Dixon's voice, it's gone. It's impossible to hear through the now sealed door. 

It takes a moment to realize that I'm shaking, that the damn door will have to be blasted open, that the agents have discovered that a surrounded warehouse is now empty within minutes, that my partner, my father, and even my mother have been captured by Sloane. And the only thing we have to show for our efforts is that damn device and an assassin. 

Wait a minute, Sark. My body finally starts to move again. My blood starts to pump. I scan the room and find him with his arms raised at gun point demanding to speak to Kendall. I don't care how many men are pointing guns at him. I walk up to him and swing. I swing hard with my fist and receive a satisfying thu-dump as he crumbles to the floor. 

"It's nice to have you back Ms. Bristow," Sark smirks rubbing his jaw, "I was actually worried there for a moment."

"What's going on, Sark?" I demanded. The thoughts were going faster then my mouth but I was still able to form some questions. "Why did you help us?" That got a gasp from some of the agents. Especially Vaughn. When did Vaughn get here? "Why is my mother ordering you to help us? What's your plan?"

"Ms. Bristow, please," he starts to rise but reconsiders when I step closer with clear intent. "I have a simple explanation but I really feel its best if I only explain it once we should really wait for—"

I kick him. "Like hell, I lost my father and my partner. I have no idea what the hell my own mother was doing backing us up. You better explain and explain fast."

"Ms. Bri-" I cut him off with a menacing stance and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Okay, I work for Her Majesties' Secret Service. I'm a double agent, Ms Bristow, just as you once were." 

****

~*~

I hope you enjoyed this first installment. Now maybe I can get some sleep without this scene replaying over and over in my head. Please let me know if you thought it needs lots of work or if it was too hard to follow.

****

~*~

Please Read and Review…


End file.
